


The Danaides

by Ilthit



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Edith contemplates her sister's love affairs, and her own.





	The Danaides

Edith had watched papa examine and dismiss Mary's suitors as he pleased, while Mary remained indifferent. Later, she had watched Sybil dig her heels in and take her choice for herself, fighting Papa all the way and winning.

Edith herself had offered Papa neither bored consent nor fiery refusal. She had cried and begged and thrown herself at his feet, and finally picked herself up and obeyed. Her lover had left Downton, and no-one ever knew her as anything but Edith's school chum.

She poured tea, and thought of the basin with holes in the bottom, the water slipping through.


End file.
